Nursing a Biker
by Grobnar
Summary: After his encounter with Catwoman, Kell seeks to impress her. Unfortunately, fate caught up with him. Rated M for sexual content. Based on the story Cat's Day off.


_Here we are again! Another little story based on some prompting from Color and Monder. I'd tell you what it contains, but you already know. Feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!_

 _Bright lights._ Kell's eyes opened to the blinding light from several fluorescent bulbs. Even still, the blinds were drawn open and light poured in from the windows. It made him want to crawl back into wherever he was. He threw his hands up in an effort to block the offending light but his arms wouldn't react. They felt contained within plaster confines. Looking down, Kell was more annoyed than anything else to see his arms were weighed down in two large casts that went from his wrist to his bicep. _Wherever I am, that's where I'm staying_.

Kell sighed deeply and became aware of a chalky, dull taste in his mouth. _Medicine_. He must have been given a dose at some point but he couldn't remember. Everything leading up this point was a distorted blurry memory. Before he could ponder further the door to her room swung open. A doctor, judging by his lab coat, entered and stared at his chart for several moments before speaking.

"You gave us quite a scare there Kell." He sat on the bed and patted his blanket covered leg. "A few more minutes and you would of been gone."

"I don't remember.."

"No. Head trauma can cause some memory loss. They should return in time."

"That makes me feel better." It didn't actually but Kell wasn't going to admit that.

"Good," The doctor signed off on his chart and replaced it. "You need to get some rest. A nurse will be by to help feed you."

"Yeah, I noticed that." With that Kell was once again left alone. His thoughts turned to trying to recollect the missing fragments of his memory. _I have two broken arms, or at least a two broken wrists. Was I biking?_ He must have been, he reasoned. _Is Lucy okay?_ Lucy was his bike of course. They had been through alot together and he didn't want to see it. That was beyond his reach right now, just like the itch on his right arm.

"Owww…" He mumbled, laying the offending arm to rest and trying to push the itch out of his mind. _If only Selina were here._ Kell sighed. After their race everything seemed a little bit more hollow. Not only did he meet someone that was better than him, but she was drop dead gorgeous as well. Catwoman took over his thoughts and masturbation fantasies in the preceding weeks. It seemed every action he took was only to get to see her again. Every event he went to, every day he practiced, they were all just to get a glimpse of his new goddess.

Kell was left in silence for the barest few moments when the door flung open again. A nurse clothed in the old fashioned style white dress of Gotham General Hospital came in and starting checking on him. She was a younger looking woman, probably 3 or 4 years younger then him with a very slender figure and long legs which were mostly left uncovered by her uniform . She had blue eyes, the biggest he had ever seen, and silver blond hair which she wore in a pixy haircut that went very nicely with her little nurse cap. When she finally spoke it was like his younger sister was in the room. "Hi, you must be Kell. I'm Amy your main nurse. Boy you sure gave us a shock when we first saw you. If your friend hadn't brought you would be sitting in a morgue now.

"I´m still in my nursing residency, so please be patient with me. You're kinda my last test before becoming a full fledged nurse, so I'm gonna take extra care of you."

The idea of having a cute girl like Amy look after him certainly was a pleasant surprise to Kell. "Thanks Amy, I´m sure you are gonna do just fine."

"Oh that is nice of you to say." Amy cheerfully replied which made her eyes even bigger.

 _She sure is cute. But who's is this mysterious friend she mentioned?_ When Kell was out practicing he was alone. The young man didn't know someone was watching him. Who would that be? None of his friends expressed an interest in his street racing. A name quickly plowed forward to the front of the line. _No. There's no way_ …. "Sorry Amy but I'm still a bit confused. You said something about a friend?"

"What you don´t remember her? OMG, did you have a concussion? None of the scans showed any serious head trauma but you can always easily miss something like that. Quick what are the names of your parents, where were you born, how old are … "

The panic and worried expression on Amy´s face made Kell laugh. _She sure is taking her job serious, even if she is a bit hasty._ "Haha, no Amy, no need to worry, I still have my memories, the Doctor said that short-term loss was totally normal under my circumstances. I just don't know how I ended up here."

"Oh," Amy said, obviously eased by that news. "Well I don't know the details, I didn't see her myself. All I know is that some woman with black hair and green eyes brought you in. Does that ring a bell?"

"What? Seriously?." Kell's mind whirled as he tried to comprehend what happened. _Selina was watching me? Why was she watching me?!I_

"Seems so." The nurse finished her notes and carefully but the chart back in it's holder. "She even left that."

Kell craned his neck, difficult as it was, to look over. On the table next to his bed was a single glass vase holding a singular rose. _It was her! It was her!_ The thought of seeing Selina again filled him with a childish glee and made him ignore the adorable nurse standing next to him. He felt a twinge as his member too reacted to Selina's gift. Like he thought earlier, his goddess left him a little high and dry, but that made him want her all the more. Kell had tried to put her out of his mind, but that led to a disastrous encounter with another lady; he had gone nearly a month with sex and several weeks without cumming. Amy brought him back to reality with a cough, though it seemed like she was eyeing the conspicuous bulge in his sheets.

"Well Kell here is the deal. I still have other responsibilities but I'm gonna come by and check up on you as often as a I can. If you need something just push the button on the right side of your bed and me or if it is during the night one of the night nurses will come by. And so two full days went by without much happening. Every now and then Amy would come to see if Kell was doing alright and they would talk a bit. He learned that Amy was not originally from Gotham and had just recently moved here to finish her training as a nurse. Something she was only able to do because of a sponsor. Amy was a cheerful and friendly girl so they quickly become friends.

"Hey Amy, tell me. What´s up with the nurse outfit. I didn't know the 50s where back"

"Uuuhh, Don't remind me. The Hospital has this stupid dress code. Apparently a big investor made it a requirement. It´s not that bad but I feel odd sometimes. Like I´m just cosplaying as a nurse and not actually being one."

"Well I think it looks pretty good on you."

That made Amy smile. "Thanks, I don't doubt that many male patients are liking it. So go ahead enjoy it while you still can."

With that Amy gave Kell a little spin so that he could take-in her look from all sides. "Now tell me something Kell, are you feeling any other pressure lately?"

"Just my casts. When do they come off anyway?"

"That's for the doctor to decide not me." She stated with a slight glint in her eyes. "Besides, I thought you enjoyed my company. You're certainly enjoying my outfit."

Amy trailed off and let Kell do the work, he traced the contours of his sheets and noticed to his horror his erection was in full force, tenting his coverings obscenely. "Oh, wow...ummm….It's not what you think!"

"It's not? Then what is it?" Amy's personality shifted from adorable nurse to seductress. Kell tried to cover his erection but only succeeded in clocking himself in the balls with his cast.

"Owww." Kell yelped.

"Ohhh, we can't have that." His nurse said in an adorably mocking tone. "You may injure yourself further. Just one second."

Kell breathed a sigh or relief as Amy left, but relief became horror as she came back in with another nurse. The two were giggling as they hefted his right cast and strung off a hook in the ceiling. They wordlessly repeated the action on the other side. "How's that feel?"

"Different." Kell complained. "Is this really necessary?"

Amy nodded, updating his chart as the other nurse left giggling. "Absolutely. We can't have you injuring yourself. The hospital could be held liable."

"But my arms are completely useless that way. I can't even scratch myself"

"Silly you. That´s why I'm here for after all." Amy smiled widely. "I think I'm going to need to check if you damaged anything."

Kell frantically waved his useless, tied up arms. "No, that's quite alright!"

"Of course. It's my duty as a nurse!" With little regard for his privacy or concerns, she pulled back on his sheets; slowly revealing his trim torso and the cause of concern.

Kell's erection sprang up before she even finished revealing it. 10 inches of solid member jutted from his groin, already leaking fluid to its' base. Amy stepped back for a second in shock. "Oh my."

"What?"

"I've just never seen one so big before." The pixish nurse took a step forward and gingerly touched it causing Kell to shudder. "It looks swollen."

 _Ugh, you have no idea!_ How long had it been? It didn't matter. It was on a hair trigger under her concerned touch. Amy's hand tenderly slid down his leaking, pulsing member. "And your testicles. They look enlarged as well. Are you having any problems?"

"What sort of problems?" Kell asked, hoping she'd not press the matter further.

"You know, functionality problems." Amy cheerfully responded, refusing to halt her inspection of his unit. "Feels like there's a lot of stored up stuff in here. That isn't healthy you know.."

 _Oh my god. I can't even._ "No that's quite alright. I can handle it."

"Kell come on, just let me help you!." Amy´s voice sounded like pleading but she began to stroke his rock hard member without waiting for an response. "You can't do anything in your current state anyway. You're all tied up, and I'm a professional. So just lean back and enjoy the show."

Kell couldn't complain as her small feminine hands worked up and down his member. Carefully they stroked and prodded his thick rod, causing him to moan quietly. Amy took note of it. "Been awhile huh? Well, let me take a more thoughtful examination. I only want the best for my patients."

Amy hands tenderly cradled his balls; gently massaging the overloaded sack as Kell once again cooed in delight. His nurse slowly cheered him on. "You like that? Do my hands upon your testicles help you? Massaging them...They feel so full. I might be still young but I have never seen balls as full as yours."

"Is that a medical term?" Kell asked dumbly.

"No, but I mean just look at these...so big." His cock twitched madly at that thought. He was saving up for someone, he just didn't know it yet. Her tender hands released his sack, letting it smack down to his thighs with a satisfying thud. Amy's digits slid once again to his cock, taking both hands to encircle his prodigious member. "It's so big, I can barely reach all the way around it!"

Amy let it drop for a second, going to her cart and leaning over at the waist. Kell couldn't help stare as her perky rear end wavered as she searched for something. "I know I have just the thing for this."

His eyes matched the motions of her butt as it wavered, only averting when she straightened up abruptly.

"Found it." Amy declared, returning to his side with a small bottle of oil; casually popping the top off with a thumb. "This little lotion should help out with those nasty bruises of yours ."

Oil drizzled from the bottle onto the tip of his member, mixing with jizz and cascading down the long length of his rod. Kell could only watch silently as Amy poured a dose into her hands and rubbed them together. "Let's get to work."

Her tender hands worked up and down the length of his rod. Both were required to manipulate his length to its fullest. Kell moaned as she squeezed his member; the soft squishing noise echoing around the room. He could feel an orgasm budding with him as she worked on him. Kell's cock was already turning a deep shade of red from her efforts; his balls bubbling with even more sperm. The battered biker imagined he'd launch it across the room when he finally erupted. He tore his eyes away from her hands and focussed on her. Amy had a look of complete focus on her face. Her blue eyes were intently focused on his massive member, and her supple hands oiling it up. Kell admired her; One tuft of short silvery blonde hair swayed with every single pump of her arms. Not to mention how her small, but no less ideal breasts shook within the confines of her uniform.

"Is it working?" Amy asked, completely oblivious to his stare. "Are you feeling relief?"

"I…...uhhh….getting there!" Kell managed to gasp out. He was getting ready to cum. Thick ropes of jizz were going to shoot out of his cock any moment now and paint the wall with sperm. Maybe Amy would catch some too. He pictured her pretty face artfully decorated with his manliness.

"Good. I want to know you're not in any discomfort." Amy sped up her handjob, her digits noisily slipping up and down his crimson member. Kell started to strain as the wave of orgasm pleasure built within him. Weeks of anticipation were cresting at this moment. Her tender hands stroked faster and faster. His cock began to vibrate.

*Bang* Something smacked hard against the window. Amy twisted to lookout the window, but refused to release his cock. The window showed nothing but the skyline of Gotham. "That was weird, but oh well back to work."

Amy hadn´t even done a full stroke when another even louder crack could be heard.

"Ok, what is this!" This time Amy let go of his cock, letting it bob back and forth as she moved over to the window.

"Hey don't stop now I was so close" Kell interjected, struggling against the braces to get to his member with no success, but Amy payed him no mind as she looked all around the window.

"Still nothing. So weird. We are on the 3rd Floor. Something's out there." Just as Amy was walking back to Kell´s bed they could hear the noise of steps coming from outside the room. Amy reacted quickly and draped the sheets back over his slick cock. Just in time too: The door burst in the very second Amy settled the covers back over him.

"Everything okay in here nurse?"

"Perfectly fine Doctor!" Amy covered, her hand obscuring the obvious wet spot on the sheets.

"Good. Finish up in here and get to room 319. Mr Powers needs help."

"Yes sir." Amy relaxed as he left and Kell was suddenly hopeful.

"Doctor's orders?" He looked at his abused but covered cock then back at her.

"Doctor's orders are to get to room 319. Sorry stud seems like this is all you are gonna get today. I'll be seeing you around. Kell watched helplessly as her pert butt shimmied out or the room.

"Fuck."

Warm lips engulfed his member. That's what Kell felt as his mind started from a fitful slumber. Whose lips he didn't know. It was night time in Gotham and the lights were off. Kell shook his head groggily. "I must be dreaming."

Whoever was sucking his cock stopped and Kell heard a distinct pop and his member was free. "Mmm. I'm much better than any dream biker boy."

 _I know that voice!_ "Selina!"

"In the flesh." She replied.

"I can't see you!" He complained, though obviously felt her presence wrapped around his dick. He felt her shift to the side of the bed.

"Of course not. I don't want to be seen." Selina leaned in close and he felt her breath dance across his face. Kell could almost make out the outline of her beautiful face and the glint of those green eyes. "And I always get what I want."

"And what do you want?" Kell asked dumbly. Forgetting that she had him by the balls.

"Hmmm. What do I want." Selina giggled, waving his cock as she thought. "I wanted to see how you're doing."

"You came to see me?"

"Obviously. I am here aren't I." Catwoman sighed. "That scrape must've done a number on you."

"I don't even remember…." Kell started to explain but Selina silenced him with a finger.

"Shh...don't talk baby. You had quite the accident. Gotta give you props though, many men have tried to impress me. But most are far more subtle." She leaned in close and once again Kell felt her hot breath on his face. "I just want to say thank you. So sit back and enjoy the ride."

He felt both hands wrap around his turgid member. His cock readily responded; surging in size and beading up with precum. _She's back! Oh she's back!_ He told himself as Selina started to pump his member. Each stroke was heavenly to the biker. After all he didn't expect to see his goddess again, nor expect her to be so sexual right off the bat.

Kell was obviously excited; the big purple head of his rigid member was dripping precum at a steady rate. He pictured her licking her lips as she jacked her hand up and down his cock a few times; collecting a big dollop on her finger and sucking it past her lips. She elicited a moan between her two red lips and began licking gently on the side of Kell's dick. _Selina is such a tease,_ he thought. A minute or two went by, and all Kell could hear was the wet kissing noises of her mouth on his shaft.

Catwoman stopped for a moment. Kell imagined her pulling back and looking at him with those emerald green eyes of hers. Were they looking deeply into his? It didn't matter as his promptly engulfed the head of his cock with her full, sumptuous lips. Kell gasped in pleasure, struggling against his confines as the feeling overtook him and threw his head back in a guttural yell. Selina took this as a sign of approval and increased her pace, bobbing her head up and down on Kell's pulsating member. He wasn't going to last long, such was the state of his blue balls and already he could feel his balls start to churn.

"Biker boy, are you going to cum for me?" Selina asked in a singsong voice. Kell nodded, not that she could see in the utter darkness. To his amazement, she seemed to sense his approval. "Good. I want you to cum for me. You worked so hard for me. I think you deserve a little treat."

Kell grinned, letting his impending orgasm overtake him. It started from his toes, and made his skin tingle as the feeling traveled all through his body. It gained momentum as it went, building up past his cock and upwards; traversing his entire chest in an instance. His fingers felt numb and his head light, such was the lack of blood. For a brief moment he saw everything in 3rd person. Selina was leaning over his bed, her large breasts shaking within the confines of her tight racing outfit; a cheshire cat grin on her face as she madly stroked his cock up and down. Kell could picture his throbbing erection in her hands. A constant stream of precum wetting the sheets and it bobbed back and forth within her expert grip. Finally the feeling got back to him, a wave of pleasure unlike what he had ever experienced. Greater than when he was atop Lucy, better than when Selina first rewarded him.

"Rounds!" The door to his room burst open, flooding the hospital room with overly bright light. Kell was blinded by the sudden change in brightness, blinking for several moments until he could see again. As his eyes adjusted he saw Selina was gone, and his sheets were tossed back over his throbbing erection. Kell watched in horror as it spasmed angrily against the light sheets. Of his goddess, there was no sign. _Was she ever even here?_ "What's going on in here?"

His eyes flicked over to the door. The night nurse was standing there, illuminated in the harsh light, her face looked anything but pleased.

"Mmmm" He managed to squeak out.

"Well, Mmmm makes a lot of racket. Cut it out or I'll tape your mouth up too." She threatened before slamming the door shut. Kell was plunged back into darkness. He slowly took stock of the situation.

"Was that all a dream?" He said aloud.

"I told you honey," Selina whispered in his ear. "I'm better than any dream."

The next morning Kell was greeted by his rock hard erection. It was poking through the blanket staring right back at him. His balls weren't any help either. The constant twitching feeling they were sending out was maddening. Even if Kell's arms hadn't been tied up he probably wouldn't have had the guts to take a thorough look at them. He couldn't even imagine how purple and swollen his cock and balls must have been after the last two events. This wasn't a normal case of blue balls. Shifting his legs, they felt like they had at least tripled in size since his first day here and were stretched to the max. There was no telling how much more his full, tightly stretched, sack could handle.

If overloaded blue balls wasn't bad enough; his mood only worsened when his morning nurse turned out to not be Amy but some other girl, the nurse that had helped Amy to hooking him up in the first place in fact. When Kell asked about Amy the new nurse, Kate, replied that the hospital was stretched bare right now thanks to the latest rampage of one of Arkham's finest. Every nurse and doctor was needed for more urgent cases then his own.

"When will she be back?" Kell questioned.

"No idea." Kate snapped back, paying little heed to his foul mood or questioning. Kate couldn't have been much older than Amy. Yet while Amy came of like an adorable little sister, Kate had a mean-girls persona. Exactly the kind of character one would expect from a fiery redhead. "The way things are run around here, you may never see her again."

Kell screamed internally at the thought. It wasn't just that Amy was his primary nurse. It wasn't that she was adorable cute and he could see something with her. He wanted her to finish what she had started previously; treat his case of blue balls before they exploded. "Why?"

Lost in his own thought he didn't hear Kate's questioning. "Hmm?"

"Why do you want to see her again?" His nurse asked. "Got some sorta crush on her?"

 _If only you knew._ Kell thought. The chances of seeing Amy again and getting the release he rightfully felt he deserved were vanishing before his eyes. Finally he mumbled out, "Something like that."

"Well Amy is a clueless little bozo, but I like her, so you better change that tone should you ever see her again or you get some trouble with me."

"Yeah. I guess you are right. Sorry about that. I just … Let´s just say I had a rough few days."

"You tell me Mister. I shouldn't even be her. The hospital is just so strapped for personal that everyone with some basic training has to chip in."

"Really. That musta suck. What is your actual field of speciality."

"Me? Oh, I actually work at the Sperm Bank in building B."

….

"Are you upset with me?" Amy, sounded even more like a little girl then usually.

"Why should I be upset with you?" Kell was excited that Amy returned to his side but knew he needed to play it cool. She and her tiny, slender hands were the only chance his cock had to get any relief. Until his casts were removed of course. Kell couldn't afford to be to upfront or aggressive with her lest he mess up his only chance.

"Well, I thought you might be angry because I left last time without taking care of your needs."

"Amy you don't need to apologize for that. It´s not like it was your fault or anything. Just bad timing." it would be a rather tender moment, if not for the elephant in the room that was his erection. Amy's presence had brought it back with a vengeance.

"Thanks Kell for being so understanding. I've heard that it can be pretty painful for guys if they don´t get a release for some time. I think they call it blue balls or something like that. Sounds nasty."

 _Oh you don't even know the half of it!_ "That´s ok Amy. I´m just glad to see you again. Kate had been nice, but there's no replacing you."

"Oooh, you are just too sweet Kell. No wonder I like you so much." Amy blushed fiercely, covering up her face for a moment. "Things are still a bit hectic at the hospital. I don't know when I'll get reassigned again, but I just had to come by and make it up to you."

 _YES!_ Kell had no idea how he was able to keep his excitement to himself, but somehow managed to keep it contained. The same couldn't be said for his erection. The already hard cock twitched and surged even larger. _You heard that boys? This is it. We are finally going to get some relief!_

"You better not tell anybody about this!" Amy threatened.

"My lips are sealed."

"We are strictly forbidden from doing stuff like this. I could get in a lot if somebody finds out."

 _Come on just get too it!_ Kell groaned internally, shifting around in his hospital bed to quell his angry erection.

"But you deserve it." Amy reasoned. "Especial for being so nice to me."

 _Just cut the crap and do it!_

"Here you go. I cooked you a steak. I hope you like it." Amy revealed a small platter on her cart containing a sizzling t-bone. Fortunately, she missed Kell's groan of exasperation. "And don't worry about the restraints. I´m gonna take care of everything for you."

 _Whaaaat! Ok Kell don't lose your head. Keep it cool and we might still get a handy out of this._

"Oh, thank you Amy, you didn't have to do something like this!"

"Of course I do." Amy responded cheerfully while cutting the meat. She neatly brought a fork up to his mouth. "Now eat."

For several moments that's all that occurred. Amy brought food up to Kell and watched him chew; gently encouraging him to swallow every bite. Kell felt like a toddler throughout the entire experience. Several torturous minutes later Amy put the fork down for good.

"Oh man, look at the time. I really have to get back to work now Kell. I´m just glad that I was able to make it up to you. Thanks again for being such a good sport." Amy said, already scooting out the door.

 _Oh crap! I can't let her get away like this, I need to cum!_ "Wait Amy. When am I gonna see you again?!"

"Mmmh hard to tell, I think I should be able to squeeze you in on Friday. You could really use a shower you know, but in your current condition that isn't an option, so we will have to settle for a Sponge Bath instead. But don't worry I´m gonna make extra sure to make it as pleasant as possible for you. Anyway, see you in two days!"

And with that she was gone.

 _God, my balls are killing me. I wanna cum, I wanna cum!_ Those were the only thoughts that filled Kells head as he tried to get out of his restraints but it was no use; Amy had made sure that his arms were secure. Every ounce of pleading he could muster had fallen on deaf ears.

A knock on his threw Kell back to reality but the edge in his balls was still all consuming.

Who ever the visitor was he or she didn't wait for an answer and stepped right in.

"Hi Handsome, how are you doing today?" It was Selina.

Kell didn't at first know how to answer that question, his brain was just to occupied by the demands of his sex organ but eventually he mustered out: "How do you think I´m doing?"

"Tsch, Tsch, Tsch." She wagged her finger and made towards the door. "Somebody is in a bad mood today and here I thought you were going to be happy to see me again so soon. Maybe I should just go again."

Kell feared that he was gonna regret it but being around Selina, even if she was gonna just tease him again, it still beat out almost everything in his mind. "No don't go. Sorry, but this entire situation is just very hard on me right now."

"Interesting choice of words." Selina purred, taking a seat next to him on his bed; her hand slid up his sheet covered leg. "I'd say you are having a ***very*** hard time right now.

Kell didn't like the emphasis she placed on that, but rejoiced at her touch. Something nagged him however. _She isn't acknowledging our late night rendezvous. Did that even happen?_ Kell wasn't certain himself. Kell heard the familiar smacking of lips. Looking up he saw Selina licking her own as she steadily brought down the protective layer of blanket. "I still didn't get the chance to thank you properly stud."

Her biker boy was praising the moon and the stars as her deft hand slid under the sheets. Her cool hand felt wondrous across the inferno that was his angry, thumping cock. He let out a moan and sigh of relief as she encircled his member.

"Oh, I see someone is ready to go." She joked. "I imagine you would of solved this earlier but I can you're a little...indisposed."

"It wasn't my idea!" Kell protested, waving his cast encased hands around.

"Easy there tiger. You don't want to cause yourself another injury." She stated as her hand slowly jerked off his rod. Her action were almost tender, loving.

Kell let his eyes roll back, leaning back into the bed and letting his ideal woman go to work on him.

"I miss this. I don't often get to see a man feel so strongly towards me." Selina said as she jerked him. "Well, that's a lie. Plenty feel strongly about me, just not the way I like."

"Ugh...hh…" Kell managed to grunt out. Selina picked up the pace, her hand driving up and down the sheet and she spoke distractedly.

"You're different though. I like that."

"Selina…" Kell managed to eek out. His toes were curled up tight as blood them; blood that had a more important job. His goddess seem unmoved. "Selina…"

"Are you going to cum?" She asked. Finally turning back to face him. "I love it when a man cums for me. So...virile…"

The door to his room slammed open and the hawkish nurse from nights previous stared death and Kell and Selina. "What are you doing here?"

Kell and Selina glanced at each other. "I'm a patient here."

"And I'm visiting."

"Well get out." The nurse growled. "Visiting time is over."

Reluctantly, Selina released her grip on his member. Her positioning was such that the nurse couldn't see what was happening. "I guess I'll see you around stud."

"But…"

Selina wandered to the door with a distinctive strut making her hips pop. "Like I said before baby. This is a butt. Play your cards right and you'll see it again."

Kell stepped outside for the first time in what felt like weeks. The crisp Gotham air assaulted his senses but he took it in stride, inhaling and rejoicing the freedom he now experienced.

"Are you glad to be out?" Amy asked. It felt adorable, though unnecessary, that she was escorting him out of the building.

"It's nice. If I had to be in there any longer I'd go crazy."

"You certainly had it hard." She giggled.

 _Don't remind me._ Kell thought. His cock ached and balls yearned for release ever since his encounter.

"Looking good there biker boy!" Both turned to see Selina Kyle leaning against a chopper. Her svelte body was poured into tight leather jeans and a matching black bikini top.

"Selina! You made it!" Amy shouted. Surprising Kell as the small nurse ran up and hugged the black haired woman. Kell's jaw worked open and closed several times before he could speak.

"Look what you did to him."

"Me? You did that hard part."

"I certainly did." Amy agreed with a smile.

Selina leaned back over her ride. "What's the matter biker boy? Cat got your tongue?"

Kell found his voice. "You two know each other?"

Selina and Amy exchanged a glance. "Of course we do. Selina is my sponsor."

"I found she has great…" Selina paused, "potential."

Kell decided he wanted to be far away from here. "I need to go."

"Aww, so soon?" Amy came up to him, pressing her petite body into his own. "I never did get the chance to finish the job."

Kell shivered as Amy whispered in his ear. His balls ached and his member strained. Amy pressed a piece of paper into his hand. "Later stud."

Amy pulled back, causing him to yelp as she pinched his butt. "Take care of him Selina."

"As if there was any doubt."

"Ummm…" Kell began. "How am I getting out of here?"

"The bus stop is right there." Amy pointed out.

"Not what I had in mind."

"I'll give you a lift." Selina offered, and Kell readily accepted. He found himself pressing into Selina's back as she mounted her bike; his hands wrapped around her slender bare waist. "Try anything and you're going right back where you came from."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kell in fact was dreaming of it.

"Good." Selina shifted and rubbed his hardon with her butt. "Hang on, you're in for a ride."


End file.
